There are currently several existing indoor positioning systems, such as distance measurements to nearby anchor nodes (Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, etc.), image positioning or dead reckoning. However, each of the aforementioned techniques has their own flaws.
However, the distance measurements approach will require extra apparatus setup (e.g. Wi-Fi emitter/receiver) around the building, resulting in cumbersome work as well as added cost. Dead reckoning can avoid the additional setup and expenditure, but there are no means to correct the accumulated error over time. Although image positioning does not require additional equipment and do not have cumulative errors, they are expensive and involves a significant amount of processing.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an indoor positioning method and an indoor positioning system which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.